


You're a liar, Kara Danvers

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Kara, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, after lena knows kara is supergirl, but kara doesn't know she knows, or setting up slowburn, sequel to goodnight kiss, slowburn, takes place during the months between season 4 and 5, the sequel you asked for but probably don't want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena meets Kara at the alien bar for a drink.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802785
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	You're a liar, Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Lena hears I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640624) by sapphic-luthor. 



> The sequel @CaptainTwoSupersFlying13 asked for, but probably not the one they wanted.

Lena stepped into the bar, the music from a juke box filling the air. Searching the room, she spotted the familiar golden hair of her friend at a booth.

Kara wore a crooked grin; her eyes squinted as she greeted Lena with a slur to her words.

“Are you drunk, Kara Danvers?”

Her friend laughed goofily as she made a big shrug, trying to look innocent but looking like a huge dork.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk.”

Lena stared at her in wonder as Kara laughed. She took a quick look around the bar as she inquired, “Are you drinking alone?”

“Shh,” Kara leaned forward, pressing her finger to Lena’s lips as she ordered, “Don’t tell Alex. She doesn’t like it when I get like this. A girl has to have fun. Have fun with me.”

Lena’s eyebrow lifted, “Is that why you called me here? To drink. The text said it was an emergency.”

“It is,” Kara spread her arms out wide as she declared, “I missed you.”

The smile on Lena’s face faded at these words. Shifting more and more into a frown the more Kara spoke.

“I missed you, Lena. You’ve been so busy lately and I feel like I never see you.”

She wanted to remind her she’d seen her just the other day, but that had been Supergirl, and Lena wasn’t supposed to know they were the same person.

“I know you have a lot on your face…plate,” Kara laughed at herself.

Lena’s lip curved but instead of thinking how cute Kara looked all she could think was: Liar.

“But we should hang out more.”

Liar.

Why should Lena spend any more time with a liar?

Kara full well knew that the reason they were so distant was because she was lying to Lena. It’s all she did.

Lena’s smile was tense, not giving away the fact that she knew this. Why had she ever thought this girl had cared for her? Why had she ever let her heart make her believe that someone could actually care for her? Pay attention to her without having some ulterior motive or something to hide.

She had thought Kara was the most genuine person in the world. But in truth she was like everyone else.

Lena’s eyes stung as she realized that—Kara was no better than lex. With all his manipulations and schemes. At least Lex had been honest with who he was. Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers was a liar.

“I know last year was tough, what with your brother and all his scheming…”

Lena wanted to snort. To let out a bitter laugh.

Liar.

“I just wish we could go back to how things were before.” Kara’s eyes were closed, the alcohol making her groggy. Even if she could have seen Lena’s face, seen the anger in her eyes, she would not have known that it was for her.

The Liar.

Lena’s throat felt tight as she remembered their “friendship” from before.

When her mother had betrayed her, she’d had Kara.

When her brother had betrayed her, she’d had Kara.

When Eve had betrayed her, she’d had Kara.

All those times and she still hadn’t been prepared for when Kara betrayed her too.

Kara looked to be falling asleep as she slurred out the words, “Iloveyousomuch. I just can’t bear the thought of not having you in my life.”

Love?

Lena remembered the first time she had heard Kara speak those words to her. It was around the time that Kara had mistakenly given her a forehead kiss when she’d thought Lena was asleep.

Lena could still remember how her heart had fluttered when she’d first heard the words. How good it had felt to know that someone out there cared for her.

Now her lip curled with disgust at the mere mention of the word. They were nothing more than lies. Everything Kara Danvers said was a lie. All her talk of friendship and trust and...love.

Her throat felt tight as she realized it had all been a ruse, a way to manipulate her all while Kara had been lying to her face.

She would never trust again. Never trust Kara again.

She would never love again.

Kara wanted to go back to how things were before, but Kara had made her decision about their relationship and Lena had made hers. There was no going back now.

Now they would both have to live with their choices.

Kara was completely passed out as Lean stood. Looking at the bartender she called out, “You should call her sister.” Before leaving the bar and Kara behind.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/5WZF8wL also inspired a scene


End file.
